candypowdercafefandomcom-20200213-history
Luna Snowdoll
Luna Snowdoll is one of the protagonist of Candy Powder Cafe. She is the lunar rabbit waitress working at the eponymous cafe. Appearance Luna is a quite tall girl with fair skin, blonde hair that reaches to her chest and curls on her shoulders and blue eyes. She wears a maid uniform composed of a buttoned blue dress with a black ribbon tied on the collar, white frills on the sleeves and a dark blue stripe on the skirt and a white apron with frills, six black buttons on the tummy area and a white apron with a single pocket. She also wear blue frilly wristbands secured by a white garter. She wears knee high stockings with black and white stripes and black shoes. She also wears a black hairband with bunny ears affixed on it with the right ear drooping down. Personality Luna is a caring and generous person. Despite her painful past, she always put on a heartwarming smile, especially for her friends and the customers of the cafe. She is extremely helpful that she sometimes offer free services at the cafe when needed. Luna also has a bit of sinister side in her where her eyes turn into a yandere-like one and is able to keep her calm composure despite her sarcastic threats which sends chill down the spine of those who managed to see it. Story Relationships Doropie Francesca Doropie is Luna's former student back at Fey Academy. Luna first talked to Doropie when the latter was sent to the faculty due to blowing up a stove in the school cafeteria and due to her dwindling grades. Luna taught Doropie along with Aiko the Zauberin Magische Technique every after their class. Rozen Moonfield Rozen is Luna's co-teacher at the Fey Academy. Luna first met Rozen during his internship days and fell in-love with his clumsiness and kindness. After Luna's disappearance! Rozen took care of her and became the main cook and waitress for the then known Bitter Sweets Cafe. The two of the, are planning to get married soon but Rozen was assassinated by White Ash to torment Luna as part of their experiment. Development and Creation Luna was the first character to be created for the Candy Powder Cafe concept. She was first idealized in a vague dream the author had after attending a cosplay convention. The dream contained most of the plot elements of the novel and the main focal character was a cosplayer he quickly took a picture with at that same convention. Luna's design was straightly copied from the cosplayer who was cosplaying an original version of Alice in Wonderland with bunny ears. This became the basis for Luna's species as a lunar rabbit. Her name Luna came from the Latin "luna" which means "moon", alluding to her lunar rabbit species. Her last name came from the cosplayer's pseudonym "Michino Snoedoll Yuzaki". Luna's design was then overhauled to make it look more like a maid uniform by adding more frills to the design. Luna's backstory was based on the tale of "The Hare of Inaba" wherein the rabbit was Luna, the god Okuninushi was Rozen and the wanizame or shark-alligators are White Ash personel, Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters